You're Gonna Go Far, Kid
by bl00dp0ps
Summary: Rhiannon Sullivan has a really different life as it is, and now she learns that her long lost father is the God of wine, and now everything's going to have to change. for the good or the worse? who knows. Set after The Battle of the Labyrinth
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a good day to kidnap Rhiannon Sullivan. She just learned she got an F on her Geometry test (her fourth one), which led to a fieldtrip to the principal's office (the eighth one that week), which led to getting suspended (second time). If it was a good day there would have probably been less screaming and less biting and kicking. But then again she was pissed of so yeah bad day.

Rhiannon was standing outside of the building with the rest of the kids, glaring at the rain as it sprinkled down at all of them. They were waiting for the school's security guard to open the gate and they would be let out of the "cage" and into "freedom," as the other kids call it. But for Rhiannon out there, her home, that was the cage. "Hey," someone stuttered behind her, "nice shirt."

She turned around to see a kid with pimples covering his forehead, and black hair sticking out from his bright green knit cap, that was worn from being pulled over his ears and his forehead. She'd seen him around the school, but like everyone else she ignored him. "Thanks," she mumbled. She looked down at her Rolling Stones shirt she'd found by chance in her mother's room. She zipped up my wool bomber jacket over it. She looked back up at the kid; he was looking at her with a nervous expression, like if she was going to punch him at any moment, just for the fun of it. Which he was probably used to by now, instead she stretched out her hand, "Rhiannon."

He took her hand warily and shook it. "I'm Brody."

"Nice to meet you," she said. At that moment they finally let the gates open, and everyone practically ran to get out. "Bye." She told him, giving him a small wave.

He nodded, walking hurriedly towards the gates. "See you later." Rhiannon raised an eyebrow at him, but he was already gone. What did he mean bye later? she thought to herself, but quickly forgot about it. She was probably one of the only friends he had, since she doesn't remember ever seeing him hanging out with anyone, unless the bullies counted as people he hanged out with, he had no friends.

She was rounding a corner, a block away from her house, hoping that her mom had been too strung out to answer the phone that explained my suspension. She probably wasn't though since it was Friday, the only day of the week when her mom is actually coherent, even if it was only for a few hours. She could already imagine the yelling that was bound to come as soon as she opened the door. She was so busy trying to figure out ways to slither away from home that she didn't notice the black Rolls-Royce. She did see the three guys come out of the cars, but she just supposed that they were going to get some of that free furniture in the yard of the house she was just passing. So it really was a surprise when they put a black bag over her head, grabbed both her harms and dragged her back into the car. One of the men pressed something cold against her wrists and she felt the metal tighten around them. _Perfect, _she thought.

Then the bag was slowly lifted off of her face. They had absolutely no time to r4eact to what she did next. As soon as she could regain her vision, she spotted a man peering at her from around the passenger in front of the car. She lifted her foot and with as much force as possible, she kicked him square in the face. The man's face snapped back and hit the dashboard hard. One of the men who where sitting next to her stretched out his arm to push her leg down. She leaned in and dug her teeth into his arm, he yelped and tried to pull his arm back, but she held on tightly. "Get her off!" He screamed. She felt fingers in her hair and forcefully pull her hair back.

"Ouch! Ouch!" She let go of the man's arm. "Let go, let go! Ouch!"

He leveled his face to mine. "If I let go will you stop fighting?" He pulled at her hair again.

She sniffled and nodded. He was gullible enough to actually believe her. As soon, as his hand was away from her hair she slammed her forehead against his. Bad idea, she thought. The impact left her hazy. Someone grabbed her and pushed her head against the seat. She had to blink a few times to clear her eyesight, and even then her head was pounding painfully. She glanced at the man she had smacked heads with; he was holding his head in his hands and groaning. "Where'd you learn to do that?" A slightly wheezy voice said in her ear.

"Military school," I muttered, pretty sure it was a rhetorical question but decided to answer it anyway. Rhiannon had gone to three military schools in the past, and all of them had some kind of self –defense class. They believed that the classes would help the kids with ADHD, like Rhiannon. It was mostly so the kids would get tired and that way they wouldn't make much trouble. It usually worked, after a session of mixed martial arts, Rhiannon would go back to her dorm and literally slept like the dead as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I think she broke my nose," the guy she had kicked in the face said. He was covering his face with his hands but you could see some blood seeping out.

There was a heavy sigh coming from the driver and Rhiannon had to roll her eyes far down to see him. He pulled up to a curb, "put her in the trunk," he snapped. The guy holding her down opened the door and dragged her out. When her feet touched the ground she twisted around expertly and kicked the guy in the back of the knees, hard. Really not expecting that he went down on his knees and as soon as he did she twisted back around and kneed him in the chest. He groaned and was thrown back. She tried to make a run for it, but she hadn't even gone two feet when someone held on to her ponytail and pulled back sharply. She stumbled back and turned a bit to see it was the driver that had managed to catch her. He grabbed her arm in a vice grip and pulled her back to the car. She elbowed him, but he didn't even flinch, he just glared down at her.

He opened the trunk and started pushing her inside, but she resisted. She looked around and saw a car coming around the nearest corner. _What the heck, _she thought. She took a deep breath, opened her mouth and started screaming, loudly. "Help! Help!" She shouted. She wrestled against the driver, as he kept pushing her in. As the car got closer it slowed down a bit, but then it just sped on back to its normal speed. Like if the person in the car didn't just see a 6 foot, 40 year old man trying to get a fifteen year old girl in the trunk of his car.

"Stupid demigod," he muttered under his breath. He took Rhiannon's momentary distraction to shove her all the way in the trunk. But before he slammed it shut, Rhiannon noticed his eyes momentarily flash yellow and in slits, but they quickly turned back to normal. She pondered on his eyes for a second, but as soon as the engine turned on, she dismissed it as the result of head banging someone.

_Now what?_ The space in the trunk was pretty cramped up. She curled herself into a tight ball and after many tries she managed to get her hands in front of her. She felt around the enclosed space, and around a corner above her head she felt a small knob. She pulled it to reveal a hidden compartment. Well, not really that hidden. She put her hand inside and felt around. What she found made her stomach tighten in alarm. She slowly took out one of the small packets and held it up to a crack of light that came through the door. She groaned when she made out the white powder inside.

No wonder they looked so familiar, she thought. She's probably seen each of them at least a dozen times, when they went to "visit" her mom. She even knew their names. The guy she kicked in the face was some blond called Steven. The one she almost ripped a chunk of arm from was Kyle, and the guy she head banged was actually one of her mom's many crushes, Matthew. She could still remember her mom going on and on about cute little _Mattie_.

_Great, my life's at the hands of drug dealers, she thought_. There was a shrill wolf whistle that came from the car. "Hey baby!" One of the guys shouted. She sighed, _I had to get stuck with the dumb ones. _


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later the car jolted to a stop. When she heard them getting out of the car, Rhiannon made up her mind the she was going to make a run for it as soon as the trunk opened. She curled up, her feet facing up. Someone outside laughed, and began opening the trunk. As soon as there was enough space for her foot to go through, she kicked up two feet at whoever was unlucky enough to open it. She ended up kicking Mattie in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Rhiannon pushed him away as she scrambled out. A fist then cam flying at her and she scrambled backwards to avoid it, and her bad luck got her again. As she tried to turn around her foot caught on a rock and her foot twisted sharply, and she fell. She muttered curses when Steven and Kyle each grabbed an arm and dragged her back against the back bumper of the car.

Kyle took out the key to open her handcuffs. She stretched her hands out to him hoping that they were really dumb enough to free her hands. He released her right wrist, but instead of letting go of the other one he handcuffed her to the silver bumper instead, and backed away a few feet. She pulled hard on her handcuffed hand, thinking that if she pulled hard enough she could probably pull out the whole bumper, and then she would have a weapon. The cuff started cutting into her wrist and a single drop of blood sipped out. "When I get out of this, I am suing all of you." She muttered.

She looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out were the heck they took her. She stood up but quickly figured it was a bad idea when a sharp pain stung at her ankle. She sighed, how was she going to get out of this with a twisted ankle? That's when she realized were she was. The close crashing waves and the smell of salt and water and hot dogs told her were she was. "Palm Harbor?" she asked out loud.

"No," Steven replied quickly, and she noticed the dry blood smeared all over his face, and how his nose looked kind of crooked. "It's our secret hideout," he stood up straighter, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you talking about?" She giggled; she looked around at the familiar cliff they had parked the car on top off. "I used to come up here in the summer for cliff diving."

Steven dropped his arms and they started huddling around the driver, who had just been standing there glaring at me. It sounded like they were arguing, there voices getting louder and louder. "I knew I shouldn't have been dragged into this." She heard Mattie say, "For God- sakes can't we just _ask_ Paula for the money?"

She stiffened when she heard her mother's name. Kyle shook his head, "I already did, but she refuses to pay up."

"This was a stupid idea," Steven whispered loudly.

Rhiannon cleared her throat loudly, "excuse me!" They turned their attention back to her. "Can someone please tell me why I'm here?"

Steven nudged Mattie to explain. "Okay, so here's the deal," he took a step closer. "You're mom wasn't paid her debt, a thousand dollars, and it's been almost two months. So we told her that if she didn't pay it by yesterday we were going to take you. So," he looked back at his friends, "we did, and now we're going to keep you until she pays us."

Rhiannon stared at him for a moment. "So let me get this straight," she put a hand up, "you kidnapped me because my mom owes you money? And you think she'll give you the money for me?"

They nodded, "yeah, that's pretty much it," said Kyle.

Rhiannon couldn't help the laugh had formed in her chest. "That is so stupid," she laughed. "Do any of you even really know my mother? Have you even seen the conditions that we live in?" None of them answered, they looked uneasy. Except the driver who just looked bored. Rhiannon laughed again, "even if my mom did have that kind of money, which she doesn't, what makes you think she'd give it up on me?"

"'Cause you're her daughter?" Steven said, but it sounded more like a question that an answer.

"So?" She sat up on top of the trunk, but had to lean down so that the handcuff wouldn't cut deeper into her skin.

"I told you this was a stupid idea!" Steven yelled when no one answered, and the arguing started. They started yelling at each others stupidity and they kept making gestures at Rhiannon and the driver.

The driver sighed, muttered something under his breath before yelling, "Shut up, and call her mother." They stopped arguing and Kyle fumbled with his pockets trying to find his cell phone.

He dialed the number quickly and put it on speaker. After a few rings my mom answered. "What?" She asked sounding annoyed.

"Paula," Mattie said, seriously, "it's me."

Her mother sighed heavily, "I already told you Matthew, I don't have the damn money."

"Well, you're going to have to get it if you want your kid back." He tried to sound menacing but Rhiannon knew it wasn't going to work.

"What?" her mother asked, sounding confused.

"Don't act dumb," he said. "I told you that if you didn't get the money I was going to take your kid."

"Yeah right," she snorted, "you really expect me to believe that you have Rhiannon?" she laughed. Rhiannon rolled her eyes and motioned for the phone. Mattie stopped two feet away and leaned in to give her the phone. She snatched it from his hands and pressed and held it close to her mouth. "Besides," her mother continued, "my daughter isn't pathetic enough to be taken from you."

"Mom," Rhiannon sighed, "it's me."

"Rhiannon?" Her mother yelled completely surprised.

"Yup," she said. "They got me."

"Rhiannon, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, God," she said annoyed. "It's not like a walked up to them and told them 'hi I'm Paula's kid, you know the lady that hasn't paid you for the last three months. They put a freaking bag over my head." She yelled loudly.

"Do not put that tone with me," she said, using her mother tone that she reserved only when it was for her benefit.

"Fine," Rhiannon grumbled. "So, are you going to give them the "ransom" money?" She asked, making air quotes with her fingers when she said ransom.

"No," her mother said, making it sound like if it was the stupidest thing she's ever said.

Rhiannon's jaw dropped, she was just kidding earlier when she told her kidnappers that her mother would never pay them. She really didn't think that her mom was actually going to leave her in their hands. The guys huddled together again whispering to each other. Rhiannon swallowed the lump in her throat, "why not?"

"Honey, do you really think I have that kind of money?" Rhiannon let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She felt a bit better knowing that her mother did care for her, the only reason she couldn't save her was because of the sheer amount of money.

"Oh," she said, "then if that's the case I have like five hundred bucks in my underwear drawer and I bet if you tell grandma were I am she'll give you the rest."

"Wait a minute."

"What?" Rhiannon asked.

"You've been keeping money from me?"

Rhiannon glanced at the guys who were still whispering to each other, but she couldn't hear because the wind was picking up. She looked up at the sky when it started rumbling. "Um, yeah?" she said sounding unsure.

"That is just unacceptable," her mother screamed, her voice going back to mom tone. "What makes you think that im going to go to my mother and tell grovel for money?"

"Mom," Rhiannon getting annoyed at her mother's pompous attitude, "I'm being held hostage here. You have to pay the money."

"No way," she could hear her mother's shoulder length earrings tinkling as she shook her head.

The driver, who she'd heard Kyle call Thorn, yanked the cell phone from her hands. "If you don't bring us the money we will kill her." He growled menacingly, and Rhiannon felt her stomach flip, and knew that he wasn't bluffing. He handed the cell back to her.

Rhiannon thought that her mother might have come to her senses and say that she would get the money but, of course, she didn't. Not even close. Instead, she started laughing hysterically, and Rhiannon recognized that laugh. _Oh God, no. _"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Yeah," her mom giggled.

"Great." Rhiannon said dully. That was it then, Rhiannon was so dead.

"Don't worry, darling," her mom suddenly taking a southern accent. "They won't kill you; they're, like, total wimps. You'll be fine. Well I got to go; I have a party to get ready for, in like, two hours." Rhiannon was about to tell her to wait, but was cut off by her. "Oh almost forgot, there's no more milk. Get some when you get home 'kay?"

"If I get home," she said, but her mom had already hung up. She stared at the cell phone for a minute, trying to process everything that just happened. So, they had threatened to kill her if her mother didn't give them the money. And now her mother refused to pay up knowing full well Rhiannon's life was, apparently, on the line, even though she had enough money. Rhiannon's heart started racing and her breaths started coming in shorter. _Calm down, just breath and think._ Now Rhiannon just had to figure out how to change their minds about killing her. She kept her composure under control before speaking. "So, I guess now you've got to kill me." She mocked. She tossed the cell phone at Mattie. They all looked at each other with wide eyes, and then at Thorn. He didn't seem very worried, like if he walked around telling people that he was going to kill them. That's when it hit Rhiannon that her mom was right. They were all total wimps

"So," she tried to lean back, but remembered her wrist was still hand-cuffed to the bumper, "Are you going to shoot me? Cause I bet that when they find me they'll track the gun back to you guys."

"Um," Steven said, unsure, but Rhiannon cut him off.

"Stab me to death? I'm thinking they can track that to." She managed to smile a bit. "So what's it going to be boys? Gun or knife?"

They didn't answer and her smile widened. She was really getting to them. They kept shifting in their place and even Kyle's eye was slightly twitching.

But then, "Neither," Thorn said, smirking. He looked at the other guys. They were watching him with an expression filled with puzzlement and a bit of horror. "We'll drown her." The sounds of crashing waves, suddenly sounded more violent to Rhiannon, and she shivered imagining what the cold water would feel like.

"Well, I can swim." Rhiannon said, not really sure that sounded like a good comeback.

His laugh came out sounding coarse and gravelly, "I bet you can't swim your hands tied behind your back." He took a step forward to her in all seriousness. She tried to move farther up the car but the handcuff held her back and she started pulled hard on the hand cuff but it didn't budge. On the other hand, it cut farther on her wrist.

"Wait," Mattie stepped up and put a hand on Thorn's shoulder which he quickly shook away. "Dude, just leave her alone, she's just a kid."

Rhiannon nodded quickly in agreement. But thorn bared his teeth at him and Mattie skidded a few feet back like if he'd just seen something horrible. "If you won't help me I'll do it myself, don't worry about that." He turned back to Rhiannon and took another step forward. _This was bad, real bad. _Even her inner voice was freaking out.


End file.
